


Unwanted Questions

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one more save, Nick asks why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJ1228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/gifts).



"Why?"

Lacroix did not sigh, but he did let his head tip to the side, gaze bored with that question. "Nicholas, in all the time since you began this aberration of rejecting the reality of what you were raised to, how many times have you been in peril of losing your life?"

Nick did not want to answer that question, but Lacroix knew what flashed through his son's mind, tasted it in the blood.

"Now, given all your efforts to survive, can you honestly say you wish death?"

It was another question Nick chose not to answer. They both knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I envisioned this post-series, but there are likely several points it could fit.


End file.
